This invention relates to a silicone polymer which is insoluble in organic solvents because it has a three-dimensional crosslinked structure which swells up relative to fluorosilicone oils, to a paste-like composition formed by making the silicone compounds swell up in silicone oil, and to a cosmetic material.
In various fields including that of cosmetic products, silicone oils have long been used as base oils on account of their safety.
In particular, with regard to skin care and make up, low viscosity silicone oils of 100 mm2/s are very popular on account of their excellent spreading properties, clean feel and high safety.
However, when for example a paste composition without fluidity is made up with a low viscosity silicone oil as base oil, the addition amount of thickener has to be increased, and consequently it is difficult to obtain a smooth, even composition. Moreover, the low viscosity silicone oil tends to separate and leak from the composition obtained, so stability was low. To solve this problem, organic materials such as dextrin fatty acid esters (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Sho 62-121764, 62-143971, 62-143970, 63-159489), cane sugar fatty acid esters (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Sho 63-235366), trimethylsilyl polyvinyl alcohol or trimethyl silyl oligosaccharides (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Sho 62-240335) and fatty acid ester group-containing cellulose ethers (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Sho 63-260955), or inorganic materials such as organically modified clay minerals (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Sho 62-45656, 62-54759, 63-72779), have been used as thickeners for low viscosity silicone oils.
However, when these organic or inorganic materials were used as thickeners, there was a problem in that the clean feel and high extendibility of the low viscosity silicone oil decline.
In this connection, a method was proposed obtain a uniform paste-like composition by using a specific silicone polymer as a thickener, and treating the low viscosity silicone oil under a shear force (Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2-43263).
However, in the field of cosmetic products, not only oil but also water must be blended with the composition as an essential component. In this case, surfactants are used according to the normal procedure, but it is difficult to disperse the silicone oil and water in a homogeneous, stable state. Also, although the silicone thickener disclosed in the aforesaid Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2-43263 has excellent thickening properties relative to the silicone oil, it does not disperse evenly when water is also blended in the composition. Moreover, some surfactants irritate the skin, and their use is therefore undesirable.
To solve this disadvantage, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei 4-272932, and 5-140320, it was proposed to introduce a polyoxyalkylene group in the molecule of the silicone thickener.
At the same time, to improve the staying powers of the cosmetic material, it has been proposed to blend a silicone oil having excellent water repellence and oil repellence and a high fluorine content with the silicone oil. However, although these oils have a high water repellence and oil repellence, water and oil tend to separate from them in storage. Consequently, it was difficult to obtain a cosmetic material having excellent storage stability, and excellent functional properties when it was used on the skin.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a silicone polymer having a fluorine-modified oil with excellent water repellence and oil repellence as base oil, and which swells up relative to these oils, to a homogeneous paste-like composition using this silicone polymer, and to a cosmetic material comprising this composition.
This invention, which was discovered as a result of intensive studies performed to achieve the above object, is a silicone polymer having a three-dimensional crosslinked structure obtained by polymerizing at least one selected from the group consisting of an organohydrogen polysiloxane represented by the general formula (A1):
R1aR2bHcSiO(4xe2x88x92axe2x88x92bxe2x88x92c)/2,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(A1)
and an organohydrogen polysiloxane represented by the general formula (A2):
R1dHeSiO(4xe2x88x92dxe2x88x92e)/2,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(A2)
and at least one selected from the group consisting of a polyoxyalkylene represented by the following general formula (B1):
CfH2fxe2x88x9210(CgH2gO)nCfH2fxe2x88x921,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(B1)
a polyoxyalkylene represented by the following general formula (B2): 
a polyoxyalkylene represented the following general formula (B3): 
and an organopolyoxy alkylene (B4) represented by the following general formula (B4):
R1jR5kSiO(4xe2x88x92jxe2x88x92k)/2,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(B4)
which can contain (or dissolve and swell) its same weight or more of pentane-3,3,3-trifluoropropyl pentamethylcyclopentasiloxane (in the formula, R1, which may be the same or different, is a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, which do not contain an aliphatic unsaturated bond and may be substituted or unsubstituted, whereof about 11 to 60 mole % is a fluorine-substituted monovalent hydrocarbon group, R2, which may be the same or different, is an organic group represented by the general formula xe2x80x94CfH2fO(CgH2gO)nR6, R3, which may be the same or different, is hydrogen atom or a monofunctional hydrocarbon group containing 1 to 10 carbon atoms which does not contain aliphatic unsaturated bonds and which may be substituted or unsubstituted, R4, which may be the same or different, is an organic group identical to R3 or represented by xe2x80x94CfH2fxe2x88x921, R5 is a monofunctional hydrocarbon group having 2 to 10 carbon atoms containing a terminal vinyl group, and R6 is a hydrogen atom or a monofunctional hydrocarbon group or acetyl group not containing aliphatic unsaturated groups, which may be substituted or and substituted, a is about 1.0-2.3, b is about 0.001 to 1.0, c is about 0.001-1.0, d is about 1.0-2.3, e is about 0.001-1.0, j is about 1.0-2.3, and k is about 0.001-1.0, and about 1.5xe2x89xa6a+b+cxe2x89xa6about 2.6, about 1.5xe2x89xa6d+exe2x89xa6about 2.6, about 1.5xe2x89xa6j+kxe2x89xa6about 2.6, f is an integer in the range 2-6, g is 2, 3 or 4, h is an integer in the range 1-200, i is an integer in the range 1-20, and x is 0 or 1. ).
The silicone polymer obtained by polymerizing the organohydrogen polysiloxane expressed by the above general formula (A2) and the organopolysiloxane expressed by the above general formula (B4), or the silicone polymer obtained by polymerizing the organohydrogen polysiloxane expressed by the above general formula (A2) and the polyoxyalkylene expressed by the above general formula (B1), are preferred.
The paste-like silicone composition obtained by kneading a mixture of 100 weight parts of the above silicone polymer and 10-1000 weight parts of a fluorine-modified silicone oil, which is represented by the general formula (C):
R1mSiO(4xe2x88x92m)/2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(C)
having a viscosity of less than about 200 mm2/s at 25 degree C. (R1 may be identical or different, are monofunctional hydrocarbon groups having 1 to 20 carbon atoms not containing an aliphatic unsaturated bond which may be substituted or unsubstituted, whereof about 11-60 mole % is a fluorine-substituted monofunctional hydrocarbon group, and m is 1.8-2.3), is a homogeneous paste, and cosmetic materials containing this paste-like silicone composition have good stability and are very easy-to-use.
This invention provides a cosmetic material wherein the above paste-like silicone composition is blended, or a cosmetic material comprising this cosmetic material as a component, comprising a) the above paste-like silicone composition, b) an oil and c) a compound having an alcoholic hydroxyl group in the molecular structure, wherein the blending amount of the a) paste-like silicone composition in the cosmetic material is 0.1-70.0 wt %.
At least part of this b) oil may be a liquid at ordinary temperature, and it is preferred that at least part of the oil b) is selected from the group consisting of a silicone oil comprising a volatile silicone, and an oil having a repeating unit of xe2x80x94[Oxe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94]n in the molecular skeleton. Herein, the xe2x80x9coil having a repeating unit of xe2x80x94[Oxe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94]n in the molecular skeletonxe2x80x9d is an oil having a branched siloxane structure, which is a straight chain or cyclic silicone, whereof the major part comprises a xe2x80x94[Oxe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94]n skeleton and has a xe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94(CH2CH2)mxe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94 bond in part of the molecule.
The compound c) having an alcoholic hydroxyl group in the molecular structure is preferably a water-soluble, and monofunctional or polyfunctional alcohol. The blending amount of the above oil b) is preferably 0.1 to 50.0 wt %, and the blending amount of the compound c) having an alcoholic hydroxyl group in the molecular structure is preferably 0.1 to 70.0 wt %.
The cosmetic material may also contain at least one of d) water, e) a powder and/or colorant, f) a surfactant, g) a crosslinked organopolysiloxane not containing a fluorine-substituted alkyl group, h) a silicone resin, and i) an ultraviolet protection component.
At least part of the above e) powder and/or colorant is preferably at least one of a powder having a silicon resin and silicone elastomer as skeleton, and an organic powder having xe2x80x94[Oxe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94]nxe2x80x94 as structural repeating unit in the molecular skeleton.
The f) surfactant is preferably a modified silicone having a polyoxy alkylene chain in the molecule, examples of this modified silicone being preferably represented by the following general formula (D):
R3pR2qR7rSiO(4xe2x88x92pxe2x88x92r)/2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(D)
(in the formula, R2 are identical or different, and are organic groups represented by the general formula xe2x80x94CfH2fO(CgH2gO)hR6, R3 is a hydrogen atom or a monofunctional hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms not containing aliphatic unsaturated bonds, and which may be substituted or unsubstituted, R6 is a hydrogen atom or a monofunctional hydrocarbon group or acetone group not containing or aliphatic unsaturated groups and which may be substituted or unsubstituted, R7 is a fluorine-substituted monofunctional hydrocarbon group not containing aliphatic unsaturated bonds, p is about 1.0-2.0, q is about 0.001-1.0, r is about 0.001-1.0, and about 1.5:5xe2x89xa6p+q+rxe2x89xa6about 2.6). It is preferred that HLB of the g) surfactant is 1-18.
The g) crosslinked organopolysiloxane not containing fluorine-substituted alkyl groups preferably contains (or dissolves) at least its own weight of a silicone having a viscosity of 0.65-100 mm2/s, and swells up. It is more preferred that it is a crosslinked organopolysiloxane which forms a crosslinked structure by reacting an organopolysiloxane having at least an average of 1.5 vinylic reactive sites, and an organopolysiloxane having at least an average of 1.5 hydrogen atoms directly bonded to silicon atoms, in the molecule. In particular, it is further preferred that this g) crosslinked organopolysiloxane not containing fluorine-substituted alkyl groups is a crosslinked organopolysiloxane comprising at least one of a polyoxyalkyl part, alkyl part, alkenyl part and aryl part in the crosslinked molecule.
It is preferred that the h) silicone resin is an acrylic silicone, and more preferred that this acrylic silicone contains at least one of a pyrrolidone part, long chain alkyl part, polyoxyalkylene part and fluoroalkyl part in the molecule. Further, it is preferred that the h) silicone resin is a silicone lattice compound, and more preferred that this silicone lattice compound contains at least one of a pyrrolidone part, long chain alkyl part, polyoxyalkylene part, fluoroalkyl part and amino part.
This invention provides a skincare cosmetic, hair treatment cosmetic, antiperspirant, make-up or ultraviolet protection cosmetic, and further provides a cosmetic of this type in the form of a liquid, and emulsion, cream, solid, paste, gel, powder, laminate, mousse or spray.
Describing the invention now in more detail, the component (A1) is represented by the average empirical formula R1aR2bHcSiO(4xe2x88x92axe2x88x92bxe2x88x92b)/2 ((R1 may be identical or different, and are monofunctional hydrocarbon groups having 1 to 20 carbon atoms not containing an aliphatic unsaturated bond which may be substituted or unsubstituted, whereof 11-60 mole % is a fluorine-substituted monofunctional hydrocarbon group), R2 may be identical or different, and are organic groups represented by the general formula xe2x80x94CfH2fO(CgH2gO)hR6, a, b, c are integers satisfying the relations 1.0xe2x89xa6axe2x89xa62.3, 0.001xe2x89xa6bxe2x89xa61.0, 0.001xe2x89xa6cxe2x89xa61.0, 1.5xe2x89xa6a+b+cxe2x89xa62.6, f is an integer in the range 2-6, g is 2 and/or 3, and/or 4, h is an integer in the range 1-200, and R6 is a monofunctional hydrocarbon group or acetyl group not containing hydrogen atoms or aliphatic unsaturated groups, which may be substituted or unsubstituted).
Examples of R1 are alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl and decyl; saturated alicyclic hydrocarbons such as cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl; aryl groups such as phenyl and tolyl; and fluorine-substituted alkyl groups such as trifluoropropyl, nonafluorohexyl and heptadecylfluorodecyl, but methyl and trifluoropropyl are particularly to be preferred.
Of the organic groups R1, it is required that 11-60 mol % are fluorine-substituted monofunctional hydrocarbon groups. If the proportion is less than 11 mole %, swelling properties in the fluorine-substituted silicone oil which is component (C) become poorer, and if it exceeds 60 mol %, manufacture of the component (A1) is difficult. Preferably, the range is 20-50 mole %.
a is 1.0-2.3, but preferably 1.2-2.1. b is 0.001-1.0, but preferably 0.005-0.5. c is 0.001-1.0, but preferably 0.005-0.5. When a is less than 1.0, the degree of crosslinking is too high, so the polymer cannot contain its own weight or more of penta-3,3,3-trifluoropropyl pentamethyl cyclopentasiloxane, and when it is larger than 2.3, the degree of crosslinking is too low, so it is difficult to form the three-dimensional crosslinked structure. When b is less than 0.001, the hydrophilic properties are low, so it is difficult to form a water-in-oil (W/O) composition, and when it is larger than 1.0, hydrophilic properties are too high so it is again difficult to form a water-in-oil emulsion composition. When c is less than 0.001, the degree of crosslinking is low, so it is difficult to form a three-dimensional crosslinked structure, and when it is larger than 1.0, the degree of crosslinking is too high, so the polymer can no longer contain its own weight or more of penta-3,3,3-trifluoropropyl pentamethyl cyclopentasiloxane.
a+b+c is in the range 1.51-2.6, but preferably 1.8-2.2. f is in the range 2-6, but preferably 3-6. g is 2 and/or 3, and/or 4. At least one unit is selected from ethylene oxide, propylene oxide and butylene oxide, but ethylene oxide or a copolymer of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide is preferred. h is an integer in the range 1-200, but preferably 3-100. Examples of R6 are hydrogen, methyl, heptyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl and acetyl, but hydrogen or methyl are particularly preferred.
This organopolysiloxane may be straight chain, branched or cyclic, but to make the polymerization reaction proceed smoothly, it is preferred that it is straight chain or essentially straight chain, and partly contains branch units.
The component (A2) is represented by the average empirical formula R1dHeSiO(4xe2x88x92dxe2x88x92exe2x88x92)/2 (in the formula, R1 may be the same as above, and d, e are integers satisfying the relation 1.0xe2x89xa6dxe2x89xa62.3, 0.001xe2x89xa6exe2x89xa61.0).
d is 1.0-2.3, but preferably 1.2-2.1, and e is 0.001-1.0, but preferably 0.005-0.5. When d is less than 1.0, the degree of crosslinking is too high, so the polymer cannot contain its own weight or more of penta-3,3, 3-trifluoropropyl pentamethylcyclopentasiloxane. When it is larger than 2.3, the degree of crosslinking is too low, so it is difficult to form the three-dimensional crosslinked structure. When e is less than 0.001, the degree of crosslinking is too low, so it is difficult to form the three-dimensional crosslinked structure, and when it is larger than 1.0, the degree of crosslinking is too high, so the polymer can no longer contain its own weight or more of penta-3,3,3-trifluoropropyl pentamethylcyclopentasiloxane.
This organopolysiloxane may be straight chain, branched or cyclic, but to make the polymerization reaction proceed smoothly, it is preferred that it is straight chain or essentially straight chain, and partly contains branch units.
The component (B1) is represented by the average empirical formula CfH2fxe2x88x921(CgH2gO)CfH2fxe2x88x921 (in the formula, f, g and h are identical to the above).
The component (B2) has the average empirical formula: 
(in the formula, R3 is a monofunctional hydrocarbon group of 1-10 carbon atoms not containing hydrogen atoms or aliphatic unsaturated group bonds, and which may be substituted or unsubstituted, f, g and h are identical to the above, and x is 0 or 1).
Examples of R3 are hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl and decyl, but hydrogen, methyl, ethyl and propyl are particularly preferred.
The component. (B2) may be obtained for example using glycerine or trimethyloylpropane as starting material by alkenyl etheration of the terminal groups.
All three polyoxyalkylene terminal groups are alkenyl etherated, but only two may be blocked by alkenyl ether, and and the remaining one left as a hydroxyl group.
If the component (B2) is obtained using glycerine monoallyl ether or trimethyloylpropane monoallyl ether as starting material by adding an alkenyl oxide and performing alkenyl etheration of the terminal groups, a structure is obtained containing two polyoxyalkylene units in the molecule and three terminal alkenyl groups in the molecule. This polyoxyalkylene compound may also be used.
The component (B3) may be represented by the average empirical formula: 
(in the formula, R4 are organic groups which may be identical or different, and are identical to R3 or represented by xe2x80x94CfH2fxe2x88x921, f, g and h are identical to the above, and i is integer in the range 1-20).
i is 1-20, but preferably 2-10. When i is larger than 20, the degree of crosslinking is too high, so the polymer can no longer contain its own weight or more of penta-3,3,3-trifluoropropyl pentamethylcyclopentasiloxane.
The component (B3) may for example be obtained by adding an alkylene oxide and allyl glycidyl ether to a lower alcohol or allyl alcohol, or by alkylation or alkenyl etheration of terminal groups after the addition.
The component (B4) has the average empirical formula R1jR5kSiO(4xe2x88x92jxe2x88x92k)/2 (in the formula, R1 is identical to the above, R5 is a monofunctional hydrocarbon group having terminal vinyl groups, and j, k are integers satisfying the relations 1.0xe2x89xa6jxe2x89xa62.3, 0.001xe2x89xa6kxe2x89xa61.0). Examples of R5 are vinyl, allyl, butenyl, pentenyl, hexenyl, heptenyl, octenyl, nonenyl and decenyl, but vinyl is preferred. j is 1.0-2.3, but preferably 1.2-2.1, k is 0.001-1.0, but preferably 0.005-0.5. When j is less than 1.0, the degree of crosslinking is too high, so the polymer can no longer contain its own weight or more of penta-3,3,3-trifluoropropyl pentamethyl cyclopentasiloxane. When it is larger than 2.3, the degree of crosslinking is too low, so it is difficult to form a three-dimensional crosslinked structure. When k is less than 0.001, the degree of crosslinking is too low, so it is difficult to form a three-dimensional crosslinked structure, and when it is larger than 1.0, the degree of crosslinking is too high, so the polymer can no longer contain its own weight or more of penta-3,3,3-trifluoropropyl pentamethyl cyclopentasiloxane.
This organopolysiloxane may be straight chain, branched or cyclic, but to make the polymerization reaction proceed smoothly, it is preferred that it is straight chain or essentially straight chain, and partly contains branch units.
The component (C) is represented by the average empirical formula R1mSiO(4xe2x88x92m)/2 (in the formula, R1 is identical to the above and m is an integer satisfying the relation 1.8xe2x89xa6mxe2x89xa652.3). m lies in the range 1.8-2.3, but preferably 1.9-2.1. This organopolysiloxane may be straight chain, branched or cyclic, but it is preferred that it is straight chain or essentially straight chain, and partly comprises a branch unit. It is particularly preferred that it is a fluorine-modified cyclic silicone represented by the formula: 
(in the formula, y is an integer from 4-6).
This fluorine-modified silicone oil has a viscosity at 25 degree C. of 200 mm2/s, but preferably 20-180 mm2/s.
The silicone polymer of this invention may be obtained by polymerizing the organohydrogen polysiloxanes represented by (A1) and/or (A2); the polyoxy alkylenes represented by (B1) and/or (B2), and/or (B3), and/or the organopolysiloxane represented by (B4). By kneading this silicone polymer with the fluoride-modified silicone oil (C), a paste-like composition can be obtained. Alternatively, a paste-like composition can be obtained by manufacturing a silicone polymer by polymerizing a mixture comprising the organohydrogen polysiloxanes represented by (A1) and/or (A2), the polyoxy alkylenes represented by (B1) and/or (B2), and/or (B3), and/or the organopolysiloxane represented by (Be), and part of the fluorine-modified silicone oil (C), and kneading this silicone polymer with the remainder of the fluoride-modified silicone oil (C).
To obtain the silicone polymer of this invention, the reaction is performed at room temperature or higher temperature (approx. 50-120 degree C.) in the presence of a platinum compound (e.g., platinic chloride, alcohol-modified platinic chloride or platinic acid chloride-vinyl siloxane complex), or a rhodium compound.
When the reaction is performed, it may be in the absence of a solvent or an organic solvent may be used if necessary. Examples of organic solvents are aliphatic alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, 2-propanol and butanol; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene and xylene; aliphatic or alicyclic hydrocarbons such as n-pentane, n-hexane and cyclohexane; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, chloroform and carbon tetrachloride; and ketone-type solvents such as acetone and methyl ketone. However, due to the intended use in cosmetic products, it is preferred to conduct the reaction in the absence of a solvent, or in ethanol or 2-propanol.
The silicone compound of this invention comprises a three-dimensional crosslinked structure which is insoluble in organic solvents, i.e., it is insoluble in organic solvents comprising aliphatic organic solvents such as straight chain or branched pentanes, hexane, decane, dodecane, hexadecane and octadecane; aromatic organic solvents such as benzene, toluene and xylene; alcohol-type organic solvents such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, hexanol and decanol; halogenated organic solvents such as chloroform and carbon tetrachloride; ketone-type organic solvents such as acetone and methylethyl ketone, and silicone solvents such as low viscosity dimethyl polysiloxane, methylphenyl polysiloxane and cyclic dimethyl polysiloxane.
The silicone polymer of this invention can also contain at least its own weight pentane-3,3,3-trifluoropropyl pentamethylcyclopentasiloxane, and a method of confirming this will be described later.
In the manufacture of the silicone composition of this invention, when the silicone polymer (C) is kneaded with the fluorine-modified silicone oil, this may be accomplished by an ordinary stirrer, but it is preferably performed under a shear force. This is because the silicone polymer has a three-dimensional crosslinked structure insoluble in solvents and the silicone polymer and the component (C) do not blend together homogeneously, so a paste-like composition of smooth appearance must be obtained by supplying sufficient dispersion.
The kneading may be performed for example by a three roller roll mill, two roller mill, side grinder, colloid mill, Gowling homogeniser or Disper, but a three roller roll mill or a D spur are preferred.
The proportion of the silicone composition a) in the cosmetic material of this invention is in the range 0.1-70.0 wt %, but preferably 1.0 to 50.0 wt %. If it is less than 0.1%, the cosmetic material obtained using it does not have good storage stability, and if it exceeds 70.0%, it no longer has a clean feel when spread on the skin.
The oil b) which is a component of this invention may be any of the following. Examples of natural animal or vegetable oils and fats, and semi-synthetic oils and fats, are avocado oil, linseed oil, almond oil, Chinese wax, perilla oil, olive oil, cacao butter, kapok wax, kaya oil, carnauba wax, liver oil, candellila wax, beef tallow, beef foot oil, beef bone fat, hydrogenated beef tallow, apricot kernel oil, spermaceti, hydrogenated oil, wheat germ oil, sesame oil, rice germ oil, rice-bran oil, sugar cane wax, sasanqua oil, safflower oil, shea butter, Chinese tung oil, cinnamon oil, jojoba wax, shellac wax, turtle oil, soybean oil, tea seed oil, tsubaki oil, evening primrose oil, corn oil, lard, rape seed oil, Japanese tung oil, rice-bran wax, germ oil, horse fat, persic oil, palm oil, palm kernel oil, castor oil, hydrogenated castor oil, caster oil fatty acid methyl ester, sunflower oil, grape seed oil, bayberry wax, jojoba oil, macadamia nut oil, bees wax, mink oil, cottonseed oil, cotton wax, Japan wax, haze kernel oil, montan wax, coconut oil, hydrogenated coconut oil, tricoconut oil fatty acid glyceride, mutton-tallow, peanut oil, lanolin, liquid lanolin, reduced lanolin, lanolin alcohol, hard lanolin, lanolin acetate, lanolin fatty acid isopropyl, hexyl laurate, POE lanolin alcohol ether, POE lanolin alcohol acetate, lanolin fatty acid polyethylene glycol, POE hydrogenated lanolin alcohol ether, and egg yolk oil.
Examples of hydrocarbon oils include ozokerite, squalane, squalene, ceresine, paraffin, paraffin wax, liquid paraffin, pristane, polyisobutylene, microcrystalline wax and Vaseline.
Examples of higher fatty acids include lauric acid, myristic acid, palmitic acid, stearic acid, behenic acid, undecylenic acid, oleic acid, linoleic acid, linolenic acid, arachidonic acid, eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA), docosahexaenoic acid (DHA), isostearic acid and 12-hydroxystearic acid.
Examples of higher alcohols include lauryl alcohol, myristyl alcohol, palmityl alcohol, stearyl alcohol, behenyl alcohol, hexadecyl alcohol, oleyl alcohol, isostearyl alcohol, hexyldodecanol, octyldodecanol, cetostearyl alcohol, 2-decyltetradecinol, cholesterol, phytosterol, POE cholesterol ether, monostearyl glycerin ether (batyl alcohol) and monooleyl glyceryl ether (cerakyl alcohol).
Examples of ester oils include diisobutyl adipate, 2-hexyldecyl adipate, di-2-heptylundecyl adipate, N-alkylglycol monoisostearates, isocetyl isostearate, trimethylolpropane triisostearic acid ester, ethylene glycol di-2-ethylhexanoic acid ester, cetyl 2-ethylhexanoate, trimethylolpropane tri-2-ethylhexanoic acid ester, pentaerythritol tetra-2-ethylhexanoic acid ester, cetyl octanoate, octyldodecyl gum ester, oleyl oleate, octyldodecyl oleate, decyl oleate, neopentyl glycol dicapric acid ester, triethyl citrate, 2-ethylhexyl cinnamate, amyl acetate, ethyl acetate, butyl acetate, isocetyl stearate, butyl stearate, diisopropyl sebacate, di-2-ethylhexyl sebacate, cetyl lactate, myristyl lactate, isopropyl palmitate, 2-ethylhexyl palmitate, 2-hexyldecyl palmitate, 2-heptylundecyl palmitate, cholesteryl 12-hydroxystearate, dipentaerythritol fatty acid esters, isopropyl myristate, octyldodecyl myristate, 2-hexyldecyl myristate, myristyl myristate, hexyldecyl dimethylocanoate, ethyl laurate, hexyl laurate, N-lauroyl-L-glutaminic acid 2-octyldodecyl ester, diisostearyl malic acid, dextrin palmitic acid ester, dextrin stearic acid ester, dextrin 2-ethylhexanic acid palmitic acid ester, cane sugar palmitic acid ester, cane sugar stearic acid ester, monobenzylidene sorbitol and dibenzylidene sorbitol.
Examples of glyceride oils include acetoglyceride, diisooctanoic acid glyceride, triisostearic acid glyceride, triisopalmitic acidglyceride, tri-2-ethylhexanoic acid glyceride, monostearic acid glyceride, di-2-heptylundecanoic acid glyceride and trimyristic acid glyceride.
As examples of silicone oils, mention may be made of organopolysiloxanes of low to high viscosity such as dimethylpolysiloxane, methylphenyl-polysiloxane, methylhydrogenpolysiloxane and dimethylsiloxane-methylphenylsiloxane copolymer, cyclic siloxanes such as octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane, decamethylcyclopenta-siloxane, dodecamethylcyclohexasiloxane, tetramethyltetrahydrogencyclotetra-siloxane and tetramethyltetraphenylcyclotetrasiloxane; silicone gums such as high polymer gum dimethylpolysiloxane and gum dimethylsiloxane-methylphenyl siloxane copolymer; and cyclic siloxane solutions of silicone gums, trimethylsiloxysilicic acid and cyclic siloxane solutions of trimethylsiloxysilicic acid, higher alkoxy-modified silicones such as stearoxysilicone, higher fatty acid-modified silicones, alkyl-modified silicones, amino-modified silicones, fluorine-modified silicones, silicone resins and silicone rubbers.
As examples of fluorine-containing oils, mention may be made of perfluoropolyether, perfluorodecalin, perfluorooctane, fluorinated pitch and fluoroalcohols. One, two or more of these may be used as necessary.
The content of the oil b) in the cosmetic material this invention depends on the form of the cosmetic material, but lies in the range 0-50.0 wt %, and preferably 1.0-30 wt %. If this content is less than 0.1 wt %, the slippery feel and moisture-retaining effect of the oil b) cannot be obtained, and if it exceeds 50.0 wt %, storage stability declines.
Examples of the compound c) having an alcoholic hydroxyl group in the molecular structure, which is a component of this invention, are as follows.
Examples of alcohols are lower alcohols such as ethanol, propanol and isopropanol; polyfunctional alcohols such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol 1,3-butylene glycol, glycerine and diglycerine; alcohols such as ethylene glycol monoalkyl ether and diethylene glycol monoethylether; sugar alcohols such as sorbitol and mannitol; and cholesterol, sitostearol, phytosterol and lanosterol.
The water-soluble polymer may be a vegetable polymer such as gum arabic, gum tragacanth, galactan, carob gum, guar gum, karaya gum, carrageenan, pectin, agar, quince seed (marmelo), starch (rice, corn, potato, wheat), algae colloid, tranto gum and locust bean gum, microorganism polymers such as xanthan gum, dextran, saccinoglucan and pullulan, animal polymers such as collagen, casein, albumin and gelatin, starch polymers such as carboxymethyl starch and methylhydroxypropyl starch, cellulose polymers such as methyl cellulose, ethyl cellulose, methylhydroxypropyl cellulose, carboxymethyl cellulose, hydroxymethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, cellulose nitrate, cellulose sodium sulfate, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, crystalline cellulose, and cellulose powder, alginic acid polymers such as sodium alginate and alginic acid propyleneglycol ester, vinyl polymers such as polyvinylmethylether and carboxyvinyl polymer, polyoxyethylene polymers, polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene copolymer polymers, acrylic polymers such as sodium polyacrylate, polyethyl acrylate and polyacrylamide, other synthetic water-soluble polymers such as polyethyleneimine and cation polymers, and inorganic water-soluble polymers such as bentonite, magnesium aluminium silicate, laponite, hectorite and silicic acid anhydride.
Moreover, film-forming agents such as polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl pyrrolidone are also included in these water-soluble polymers, one, two or more being used as necessary. The content of the alcoholic hydroxyl group-containing compound c) in the cosmetic material this invention depends on the form of the cosmetic material, but lies in the range 0.1-70.0 wt %, and preferably 1.0-50 wt %. If this content is less than 0.1 wt %, the moisture-retaining, antifungal and antibiotic effects of c) cannot be obtained, and if it exceeds 50.0 wt %, the cosmetic material becomes stickier which is undesirable for cosmetic material.
Water d) may also be added as a component to the cosmetic material of this invention if required. The content of the water d) in the cosmetic material of this invention is 0-90.0 weight %, the blending proportion varying according to the type of cosmetic material. A cosmetic material containing water d) may take the form of an aqueous solution, oil-in-water (O/W) emulsion, water-in-oil.(W/0) emulsion, or an O/W/O or W/O/W emulsion.
An excellent cosmetic material according to the invention may be obtained using only the components b)-e), but the following components f), g), h), i), j) may also be added as required.
The component f) is the powders and/or colorants mentioned below. If used for ordinary cosmetic materials, the powder can take any form (spheres, needles, plates, non-defined forms, scales, spindles), have any particle diameter (haze, powders, pigments) and any particle structure (porous, non-porous). Examples are inorganic powders, organic powders, surfactant metal salt powders, colored pigments, pearl pigments, metal powder pigment and natural colorants.
Examples of inorganic powders are titanium oxide, zirconium oxide, zinc oxide, cerium oxide, magnesium oxide, barium sulfate, calcium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, talc, mica, kaolin, sericite, muscovite, synthetic mica, phlogopite, red mica, biotite, lithia mica, silicic acid, silicic acid anhydride, aluminium silicate, magnesium silicate, magnesium aluminium silicate, calcium silicate, barium silicate, strontium silicate, tungstic acid metal salts, hydroxyapatite, vermiculite, haidingerite, bentonite, montmorillonite, hectorite, zeolite, ceramic powder, calcium diphosphate, alumina, aluminium hydroxide, boron nitride and silica.
Examples of organic powders are polyamide powder, polyester powder, polyethylene powder, polypropylene powder, polystyrene powder, polyurethane, benzoguanamine powder, polymethyl-benzoguanamine powder, tetrafluoroethylene powder, polymethylmethacrylate powder, cellulose, silk powder, nylon powder, nylon 12, nylon 6, silicone powder, styrene-acrylic acid copolymer, divinylbenzene-styrene copolymer, vinyl resin, urea resin, phenol resin, fluororesin, silicone resin, acrylic resin, melamine resin, epoxy resin, polycarbonate resin, microcrystalline fiber powders, starch powder and lauroyl lysine.
Examples of surfactant metal salt powders (metallic soaps) are zinc stearate, aluminum stearate, calcium stearate, magnesium stearate, zinc myristate, magnesium myristate, zinc cetyl phosphorate, calcium cetyl phosphate and zinc sodium cetyl phosphate.
Examples of colored pigments are inorganic red pigments such as ferric oxide, iron hydroxide and ferric titanate, inorganic brown pigments such as gamma-iron oxide, inorganic yellow pigments such as yellow iron oxide and ochre, inorganic black pigments such as black iron oxide and carbon black, inorganic purple pigments such as manganese violet and cobalt violet, inorganic green pigments such as chromium hydroxide, chromium oxide, cobalt oxide and cobalt titanate, inorganic blue pigments such as cobalt and titanic acid cobalt, Prussian blue and ultramarine blue, tar colorant lake, natural colorant lake, and synthetic resin powders comprising combinations of these powders.
Examples of pearl pigments are titanium oxide-coated mica, titanium oxide-coated mica, bismuth oxychloride, titanium oxide-coated bismuth oxychloride, titanium oxide-coated talc, scales foil and titanium oxide-coated colored mica; examples of metal powder pigments are aluminium powder, copper powder and stainless steel powder.
Examples of tar colorants are Red No. 3, Red No. 104, Red No. 106, Red No. 201, Red No. 202, Red No. 204, Red No. 205, Red No. 220, Red No. 226, Red No. 227, Red No. 228, Red No. 230, Red No. 401, Red No. 505, Yellow No. 4, Yellow No. 5, Yellow No. 202, Yellow No. 203, Yellow No. 204, Yellow No. 401, Blue No. 1, Blue No. 2, Blue No. 201, Blue No. 404, Green No. 3, Green No. 201, Green No. 204, Green No. 205, Orange No. 201, Orange No. 203, Orange No. 204, Orange No. 206 and Orange No. 207; examples of natural colorants are powders chosen from carminic acid, laccaic acid, carthamine, brazilin and crocin.
To the extent that it does not interfere with the purpose of this invention, complexes of these powders, or materials processed with common oil bases, silicone oils, fluorine compounds and surfactants may also be used if necessary.
Various types of surface pretreatment may or may not be performed such as for example fluorine compound treatment, silicone resin treatment, pendant treatment, silane coupling agent treatment, titanium coupling agent treatment, oil base treatment, N-acylation lysine treatment, polyacrylic acid treatment, metallic soap treatment, aminoacid treatment, anhydride treatment, plasma treatment or mechano-chemical treatment. One, two or more of the above may be used as required.
The blending proportion of the powder used depends on the form of the cosmetic material, but it is 0.1 to 50 wt %, and preferably 0.5 to 30 wt %, relative to the total weight of cosmetic material.
Of these powders, elastomers such as silicone elastomer spherical powder, polyethylene powder, polypropylene powder, poly tetrafluoroethylene powder, silicone gum powder and polyurethane powder are preferred, as the product is then stable over time and its feel improves.
The component f) is the surfactants shown below.
The surfactant may be anionic, cationic, non-ionic or amphoteric, there being no limitation thereupon provided it is used in ordinary cosmetic materials.
Specific examples of anionic surfactants are fatty acid soaps such as sodium stearate and triethanolamine palmitate, alkyl ether carboxylic acids and their salts, condensate salts of aminoacids and fatty acids, alkane sulfonates, alkene sulfonates, sulfonates of fatty acid esters, sulfonates of fatty acid amides, formalin condensation sulfonates, sulfate ester salts such as alkylsulfate ester salts, secondary higher alcohol sulfate ester salts, alkyl and allyl ether sulfate ester salts, sulfate ester salts of fatty acid esters, sulfate ester salts of fatty acid alkyloylamides and Turkey red oil, alkylphosphates, ether phosphates, alkyl allyl ether phosphates, amide phosphates and N-acyl aminoacid activators.
Specific examples of cationic surfactants are amino salts such as alkylamine salts, polyamines and aminoalcohol fatty acid derivatives, alkyl quartenary ammonium salts, aromatic quartenary ammonium salts, pyridium salts and imidazolium salts.
Examples of non-ionic surfactants are sorbitan fatty acid esters, glycerol fatty acid esters, polyglycerol fatty acid esters, propylene glycol fatty acid esters, polyethylene glycol fatty acid esters, cane sugar fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers, polyoxypropylene alkyl ethers, polyoxyethylene alkylphenyl ethers, polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene sorbitol fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene glycerol fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene propylene glycol fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene castor oil, polyoxyethylene hardened castor oil, polyoxyethylene phytostanol ether, polyoxyethylene phytosterol ether, polyoxyethylene cholestanol ether, polyoxyethylene cholesterol ether, polyoxyalkylene-modified organopolysiloxanes, polyoxy-alkylenealkyl co-modified organopolysiloxanes, alkanol-amides, sugar ether and sugar amides.
Of non-ionic surfactants, the fluoroalkyl group-containing polyether-modified silicone represented by the average empirical formula R3pR2qR7rSiO(4xe2x88x92pxe2x88x92qxe2x88x92r)/2 is preferred (R3 and R2 are the same as that of the above among a formula. R7 is a fluorine-substituted monofunctional hydrocarbon having 1-10 carbon atoms which do not have an aliphatic unsaturated bond, and p, q, r are integers satisfying the relations 1.0xe2x89xa6pxe2x89xa62.0, 0.001xe2x89xa6qxe2x89xa61.0, 0.00xe2x89xa6rxe2x89xa61.0, and 1.5xe2x89xa6p+q+rxe2x89xa62.6, respectively).
Examples of R7 are fluorine-substituted alkyl groups such as trifluoropropyl, nonafluorohexyl and heptadecylfluorodecyl, but trifluoropropyl is to be preferred.
p is 1.0-2.0, but preferably 1.2-1,9, q is 0.001-1.0, but preferably 0.005-0.5, and r is 0.001-1.0, but preferably 0.005-0.5. When p is less than 1.0, manufacture of this component is difficult, whereas if p exceeds 2.0, the fluorine-substituted alkyl group content is too low or hydrophilic properties are too low, so sufficient emulsification is no longer obtained. When q is less than 0.001, hydrophilic properties are too low, so sufficient emulsification is no longer obtained, and if it exceeds 1.0, manufacture of this component is difficult or, as the fluorine-substituted alkyl group content is too low, sufficient emulsification is again no longer obtained. When r is less than 0.001, hydrophilic properties are too low, the fluorine-substituted alkyl group content is too low, so sufficient emulsification is no longer obtained, and if it exceeds 1.0, manufacture of this component is difficult.
Examples of amphoteric surfactants are betaine, amino carboxylates and imidazoline derivatives. The blending amount relative to the surfactant is preferably 0.1-20 wt % and more preferably 0.5-10 wt % relative to the total amount of cosmetic material.
The component g) is a crosslinked organopolysiloxane which does not have a fluorine-substituted alkyl group, and it is preferred that this crosslinked organopolysiloxane contains more than its own weight of low viscosity silicone relative to silicone having a low viscosity of 0.65-100 mm2/s. It is also preferred that the crosslinked organopolysiloxane is formed by reacting an organopolysiloxane having on average at least 1.5 vinylic reactive sites in the molecule, and an organohydrogen polysiloxane having at least 1.5 hydrogen atoms directly bonded to silicon atoms. Further, it is preferred that the crosslinked organopolysiloxane which does not contain this fluorine-substituted alkyl group, contains at least one species chosen from a group comprising a polyoxyalkylene part, an alkyl part, an alkenyl part, an aryl part or a fluoroalkyl part in the crosslinked molecule.
The blending amount of the crosslinked organopolysiloxane in use is preferably 0.1-30.0 wt %, but more preferably 1.0-10.0 wt %, relative to the total weight of cosmetic material.
The component h) is a silicone resin such as an acrylic/silicone graft or block copolymer, or a silicone lattice compound, but is preferably an acrylic silicone resin.
It is particularly preferred that this silicone resin is an acrylic silicone resin which contains at least one species chosen from a group comprising a pyrolidone part, a long chain alkyl part, a polyoxyalkylene part and a fluoroalkyl part in the molecule. This silicone resin is preferably a silicone lattice compound. The blending proportion of the silicone resin, which is an acrylic/silicone graft or block copolymer, or a silicone lattice compound, is 1.0-10.0 wt %, and more preferably 1.0-10 wt %, relative to the total amount of cosmetic material.
The component i) is an ultraviolet defense component which in addition to the ultraviolet dispersants such as inorganic pigments and metal powders mentioned above, may also be an organic ultraviolet absorber. Specific examples are benzoic acid ester ultraviolet absorbers such as p-aminobenzoic acid, ethyl p-aminobenzoate, glyceryl p-aminobenzoate, amyl p-diaminomethyl aminobenzoate, octyl p-dimethyl aminobenzoate and ethyl 4-[N,N-di(2-hydroxy propyl)] aminobenzoate; salicylic acid ultraviolet absorbers such as methyl salicylate, salicylic acid ethylene glycol, phenyl salicylate, octyl salicylate, benzyl salicylate, p-tert-butylphenyl salicylate and homomenthyl salicylate; cinnamic acid ultraviolet absorbers such as benzyl cinnamate, 2-ethoxyethyl p-methoxycinnamate, octyl p-methoxycinnamate, and di-p-methoxycinnamic acid mono-2-ethylhexanoic acid glyceride; urocanic acid ultraviolet absorbers such as urocanic acid and ethyl urocanate; benzophenone ultraviolet absorbers such as hydroxymethoxybenzophenone, hydroxymethoxybenzophenone sulfonate, sodium hydroxymethoxy benzophenone sulfonate, dihydroxy methoxybenzophenone, sodium dihydroxydimethoxybenzophenone sulfonate, 2,4-dihydroxybenzophenone and tetrahydroxybenzophenone; dibenzoylmethane ultraviolet absorbers such as 4-tert-butyl-4-methoxydibenzoylmethane; anthranilic acid ultraviolet absorbers such as menthyl anthranilate, and benzotriazol derivatives such as 2-(2-hydroxy-5-methyl phenyl) benzotriazol, and polymer derivatives, silane, or siloxane derivatives of these molecules.
The blending proportion of these ultraviolet absorbers is preferably 0.1-20.0 wt % but more preferably 1.0-10.0 wt % relative to the total amount of cosmetic material. Moreover, of these organic ultraviolet absorbers, 2-ethylhexyl p-methoxycinnamate and 4-t-butyl-4xe2x80x2-methoxydibenzoylmethane are particularly to be preferred.
It is possible to use organic ultraviolet absorbers sealed in a polymer powder, and the polymer powder may also be hollow. The average first order particle diameter of the polymer powder is preferably in the range 0.1-50 xcexcm, and the particle size distribution may be broad or sharp. The type of polymer may be an acrylic resin, methacrylic resin, styrene resin, urethane resin, polyethylene resin, polypropylene resin, polyethylene terephthalate resin, silicone resin, Nylon or acrylamide resin. It is preferred that these polymer powders incorporate an organic ultraviolet absorber in a weight range of 0.1-30.0 wt % of the weight of powder, and it is particularly preferred to blend in 4-t-butyl-4xe2x80x2-methoxydibenzoylmethane which is a UVA absorber.
To the extent that they do not impair the effect of this invention, the components usually used in cosmetic materials may also be used in the cosmetic material of this invention, such as skin-forming agents, oil-soluble gelatinizers, organic-modified clay minerals, resins, ultraviolet absorbers, moisturizers, preservatives, antiseptics, antibacterials, perfumes, salts, antioxidants, pH regulators, chelating agents, refrigerants, anti-inflammatory agents, skin beautifying agents (whiteners, cell activators, dry and rough skin improvement agents, blood circulation promoters, skin astringents and anti-sebarrhoica agents), vitamins, aminoacids, nucleic acids, hormones and clathrates.
Examples of oil-soluble gelatinizers are metal soaps such as aluminium stearate, magnesium stearate and zinc myristate, aminoacid derivatives such as N-lauroyl-L-glutamic acid and alpha, gamma-di-n-butylamine, dextrin fatty acid esters such as dextrin palmitic acid ester, dextrin stearic acid ester and dextrin 2-ethyl hexanoic acid palmitic acid ester, cane sugar fatty acid esters such as cane sugar palmitic acid ester and cane sugar stearic acid ester, benzylidene derivatives of sorbitol such as monobenzylidene sorbitol and dibenzylidene sorbitol, and organic-modified clay minerals such as dimethylbenzyldodecylammonium montmorillonite clay and dimethyl dioctadecylammonium montmorillonite clay, one, two or more of these agents being used as necessary.
Examples of moisturizers are glycerol, sorbitol, propylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, 1,3-butylene glycol, glucose, xylitol, maltitol, polyethylene glycol, hyaluronic acid, chondroitin sulfate, pyrolidone carboxylate, polyoxyethylene methyl glucoside and polyoxypropylene methyl glucoside.
Examples of antiseptics and preservatives are paraoxybenzoic acid alkyl ester, benzoic acid, sodium benzoate, sorbic acid, potassium sorbate and phenoxyethanol; examples of antibacterials are benzoic acid, salicylic acid, carbolic acid, sorbic acid, paraoxy-benzoic acid alkyl ester, parachloro meta-cresol, hexachlorophene, benzalkonium chloride, chlorohexidine chloride, trichloro-carbanilide, photosensitizers and phenoxyethanol.
Examples of antioxidants are tocopherol, butylated hydroxyanisole, dibutylhydroxytoluene and phytic acid; examples of pH regulators are lactic acid, citric acid, glycolic acid, succinic acid, tartaric acid, dl-malic acid, potassium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate and ammonium bicarbonate; examples of chelating agents are alanine, ethylene diamine tetraacetic acid sodium salt, sodium polyphosphate, sodium metaphosphate and phosphoric acid; examples of refrigerants are L-menthol and camphor; examples of anti-inflammatory agents are allantoin, glycylrrhzin and its salts, glycyrrhetinic acid and glycyrrhetinic acid stearyl ester, tranexamic acid and azulene.
Skin beautifier components are whiteners such as placenta extract, arbutin, glutathione and creeping saxifrage extract; cell activators such as royal jelly, photosensitizers, cholesterol derivatives, and calf""s blood extract; dry, rough skin improvement agents; blood circulation promoters such as nonyl acid warenylamide, nicotinic acid benzyl ester, nicotinic acid beta-butoxyethyl ester, capsaicin, zingerone, cantharis tincture, ichthammol, caffeine, tannic acid, alpha, borneol, nicotinic acid tocopherol, inositol hexanicotinate, cyclandelate, cinnarizine, tolazoline, acetylcholine, verapamil, cepharanthin and gamma-orizanol, skin astringents such as zinc oxide and tannic acid, and anti-sebarrhoica agents such as sulfur and thianthol.
Examples of vitamins are vitamin A such as vitamin A oil, retinol, retinal acetate and retinal palmitate; vitamin B, i.e, vitamin B2 such as riboflavin, riboflavin butyrate, flavin adenine nucleotide; vitamin B6 such as pyridoxine hydrochloride, pyridoxine dioctanoate and pyridoxine tripalmitate; vitamin B12 and its derivatives, and vitamin B15 and its derivatives; vitamin C such as L-ascorbic acid, L-ascorbic acid dipalmitic acid ester, L-ascorbic acid-2-sodium sulfate and dipotassium L-ascorbic acid phosphoric acid diester; vitamin D such as ergocalciferol and cholecalciferol; vitamin E such as alpha-tocopherol, beta-tocopherol, gamma-tocopherol, acetic acid dl-alpha-tocopherol, nicotinic acid dl-alpha-tocopherol and succinic acid dl-alpha-tocopherol; vitamin H, vitamin P, nicotinic acids such as nicotinic acid, benzyl nicotinate and nicotinamide, pantothenic acids such as calcium pantothenate, D-pantothenyl alcohol, pantothenyl ethyl ether and acetyl pantothenyl ethyl ether, and biotin.
Examples of amino acids are glycine, valine, leucine, isoleucine, serine, threonine, phenylalanine, arginine, lysine, aspartic acid, glutamic acid, cystine, cysteine, methionine and tryptophan; examples of nucleic acids are deoxyribonucleic acid; and examples of hormones are estradiol and ethenyl estradiol.
Examples of astringent components are aluminium chlorohydrate and aluminium zirconium chlorohydrate, specific examples being Microdry UIF, REACH 101, REACH REACH 103, REACH 301, REACH 301 solution, REACH 501, REACH 501 solution, REHYDROL II, REACH AZP 902, REACH AZP 908, REACH AZP 855, REACH AZZ 902, REACH AZZ 855, REACH AZN 885, REZAL 36P, REZAL 36P solution, REZAL 36GP, REZAL 36G solution, REZAL 67P and REZAL 67 solution (product of REHEIS Co.).
There is no particular limitation on the applications of the cosmetic material of this invention, i.e., skincare products, hair products, antiperspirant products, makeup products, ultraviolet protection products and perfume solvents. Specific examples are basic cosmetic materials such as emulsions, creams, lotions, calamine lotion, sunscreens, sun tan agents, aftershave lotion, preshave lotion, packs, cleansing materials, face washing materials, anti-acne cosmetic materials and essences; makeup materials such as foundations, white powders, eye shadow, eyeliners, eye blow, cheek, lipstick and nail colors; and shampoos, rinses, conditioners, haircare, hair tonics, setting agents, body powders, deodorants, depilation agents, soaps, body shampoos, bath salts, hand soaps and perfumes. There is no particular limitation on the form of the product, which may be a liquid, emulsion, cream, solid, paste, gel, powder, laminate, mousse or spray.
The silicone polymer of this invention has water repellence, oil repellence, swells up relative to fluorine-modified silicone oils having a high fluorine-substituted alkyl group content, and forms a homogeneous paste-like composition. Further, cosmetic materials with which this composition is blended allow stable dispersion of fluorine-modified silicone oils, do not easily separate and feel very clean to use. Even when water is blended to form an emulsion, the target emulsion can easily be obtained, and a cosmetic material wherefrom water does not separate on storage and which has excellent stability can be obtained.